My hero
by Tarababbi
Summary: Naruhina fan fic :DD
1. Chapter 1

*Sasuke Uchiha had come back to make up for his amends and now was a highly trained jonin and was now engaged to Sakura! Also Hinata and her bunch of mates are 18.*

Hinata stepped outside her house wearing a silk lavender kimono with a magenta sash. Her hair was delicately tied up in a bun with a flower tied to it. She was going shopping with Sakura out of town. Two reason she liked this: 1. Away from Kiba she and Kiba was good friends but recently Kiba was open about his liking to Hinata and it didn't help that he would sleep with a different girl every other week. 2. Away from Naruto, he rejected her feelings and now every time they meet an awkward silence fills the air. "Hinata!" She spun and met the Sakura Haruno. "Sorry I can't go shopping. Final wedding arrangements." Sakura looked away avoiding Hinata's eye contact. "I-it's okay Sakura-Chan. I-I'm happy for you." Sakura smiled and skipped away. "Great, just great. I've now got nothing to do. Pfft." Thought Hinata. Suddenly a hand touched Hinata's shoulder. "Hey you're by yourself. Come round mine." That sneer voice was Kiba's. BOOM! Kiba was on the floor with a broken nose and unconscious. "There you should go before he wakes up again. Filthy pervert."

No…It couldn't be….Not after all these of avoiding each other ...It wasn't by any chance Naruto? She turned around and saw the face of her hero.


	2. Chapter 2

By her much surprise and shock it was Naruto. Hinata thought 'Holy Cow. I'm soooo not ready for this' "N-naruto thank y-you." She whispered.

Naruto sighed 'Why is she always like this' "It's okay Hinata any time. So um... What you up to these days?" Naruto attempted to start a conversation. He doubted it would work. 'Maybe I can show him my womanly willies' "Great I've finished planning Sasuke and Sakuras' wedding. You did get the invitation didn't you." Hinata smiled at him.

THUMP-THUMP. 'Wow my hearts beating so fast. That smile of hers its so sweet. Her radiant face could light up the nigh without any li- Urgh must be the hormones. No way am I falling for Hinata after rejecting her feelings. She must have moved on by now …..right?'


	3. Chapter 3

Authoress note: Thank you so much for the really nice reviews ^^ I'm so proud of myself And my apologies to the mean critics but my PC was kind peeed up so um yeah that is mwa excuse. I do not own any of these characters, movies ;)

Hope you enjoy this chapter XD

Hinata smiled to herself. "Naruto. Do you want to see Mega mind in the cinemas today? I've got tickets." She waved the tickets in Naruto's face. He suddenly grabbed it AND Hinata's hand and jolted to the cinema. As they sat down in the cinema, only then did he realize that the seat were so close together. He opened a couple of his buttons on his black shirt so you could just about to see his chest. Hinata who was feeling quite proud of her self turned her shoulder. BLUSH! 'Oh gawd he looks so hot. I should've got over him like years ago. What is wrong with me?' thought Hinata.

5,4,3,2,1….The movie started…

Hinata and Naruto stepped outside together both with red patches printed on their faces. They both couldn't stop blushing throughout the whole movie. What Naruto didn't get was. Why was he blushing if he had no romantic feelings for her…?

Authoress note: Well there it was XD Sorry for makin' it a bit mushy and lover dovey but I am an absolute fanatic over NARUHINA


	4. Chapter 4

Authoress notes: Hey. Hey hey OAO . yeah here's my next chapter. I LOVE YOU MY FANS YOU MAKE ME FEEL SOO PROUD. No flames please they kill me ^^".

Naruto, as any gentlemen would treated Hinata to lunch which was (drum roll please)

Ramen!

Since Hinata was still in shock about Naruto's top he ordered for both of them.

They were really getting into convocation when Ino decided to barge in. "Hey

Hinata!

Thanks for the invite to Sasuke and Sakura's wedding. Can I join lunch with you and

Naruto thanks."

Naruto and Hinata just exchanged looks. A day of bliss was ruined by the entrance off

Ino! The SAI fangirl. ;)


End file.
